Do you love me too?
by Tenshisangel
Summary: This is a RH fic.Chapter 3 the end is up!
1. the beginning

Ok, this is my first fanfic and I have to say that I am totally for R/H.  
If you don't like this arrangement, I would turn around right now. But for those who do read this… Please review!  
Summary: This is based around Ron and Hermione during just after GoF and during their 5th year.  
  
Part 1  
"Hermione!"  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing."  
Ron had been having the same conversation with Hermione since she arrived at the beginning of the summer. She didn't go home because of the danger of Lord Voldemont…. I mean You-Know-Who.  
And Harry was supposed to be arriving with about a month left to the holidays…and that is in 2 days. Ginny is especially going to like this visit, because from Harry's letters it seems that Harry likes someone… that we know likes him back.  
Oh well back to the story. Today Ron was having another really bad conversation with himself. The same conversation that he wants to have with Hermione. But because he really sucks at expressing his feelings, he believes that he will lose her friendship forever if he doesn't tell her.  
  
~Two days later…~  
Harry arrived and automatically Ron moved him out of earshot of the girls. And told Harry the whole situation. But there was one flaw. He passed over the fact that he was in love with her. Harry's only advice was to talk to her. Then he went off to talk to Hermione and Ginny and left Ron to think about what he had said.  
The rest of the summer passed by uneventfully, although the twins got into deep trouble again and were grounded. Although Harry still got letters from Sirus, none of them actually said what he was doing or much of anything else. Although it did contain the information that Snape is not going to be teaching this year. (yay!)  
  
~One month later~  
The Hogwarts Express left Kings Cross Station at the normal time of 11am and by 12pm, everyone was sitting down talking, reading or all of the above.  
Except for Ron, who was pacing the compartment, annoying Harry and Ginny (who at that point were kissing) and Hermione.  
" Ron SIT down!" Yelled Hermione, who had had enough.  
" Can I please speak to you privately Herm?" Asked Ron in one of the quietest voices that she had ever heard from him.  
"ok, lets go find a free compartment."  
So off they went. Of course they saw Malfoy who mumbled 'mudblood', just before Ron punched him in the face. (yay! GO RON!)  
By this time Herm was giggling (how very NORMAL of her) and was wondering what he was going to say to her.  
Because as far as she knew, he only wanted to be good friends, while she wanted WAY more. She loved Ron with all her heart and she was now really pissed that she did not go to the Yule Ball with him last year. She could tell something was up, when he wouldn't speak to her at the ball, but she supposed it was because of all the attention she and Harry was getting.  
So when they got to an empty compartment, Ron started talking.  
"Herm, I know we have know each other for a long time and I just want to tell you that…"  
"I love you!" they both said at the same time.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Ok so how was it? I wasn't that bad was it? Well since today I am sick, I thought I might as well write this.  
Well, please review, but remember… I am a first time writer.  
Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me anything I can do better!  



	2. you tell me

A/N: since so many of you want more to the story, I will backtrack a bit. And Before I forget and get in deep trouble, nothing belongs to me except for the plot. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Part 2  
"What!"  
Then Hermione woke up. (I'm sorry I just had to do that) She saw Ron still pacing. It was just like the beginning of her dream… but this time she pinched herself to make sure that it was true.  
"Ouch!" Hermione yelped.  
Automatically, Ron was at her side asking her if she was okay. She said she was fine.   
Ron then asked her "can we go for a walk? I would like to ask you something." She had a feeling about what was going to happen, so she agreed.  
In the meantime…  
Harry and Ginny were snuggled up to each other. Ginny was remembering the day that he asked her out.  
~ Flashback ~  
It was the first day that Harry was back at the Burrow.  
Ginny was of course excited to see him, although her feelings for him had changed. Very slightly. She now thought of him as a 'very close friend' and he was.  
But thinking back, things had been weird around the Burrow. Because Ron had been keeping secrets from everyone. Including Hermione. Which was just not like him. He told her almost everything. So Ginny decided that it had to have something to do with Harry. Oh well getting ahead. When Harry arrived at the burrow, Ron dragged him off to talk to him. When harry came back, he talked to her and Hermione for a while and then asked Ginny if he could talk to her alone. She was confused, but she said yes anyway. She could tell he was hiding something from her. And she wanted to know what it was.  
They ended up walking down to the field where they play Quiddich over the summer.  
" Ginny, do you know how I feel for you?"  
Ginny replied "well, I always thought you just liked me as a friend like Hermione and Ron, even during my first year, when I had my crush on you."  
"Well, as time has changed, so have my feelings for you. Ginny I love you more than the light of day. I love you more than anything else in the world. Will you go out with me?"  
Let's just say that Ginny had to have a very small think about this. In answer, she kissed him! (GO GINNY!!!)  
~ End of flashback ~  
~ Back to Hogwarts Express ~  
Hermione was feeling a sense of déjà vu. Everything was happening, exactly the same way as it did in her dream. And Malfoy was coming up.  
She spoke up and said "Aren't you going to call me 'mudblood' like you always do?"  
And then she heard him say 'mudblood' under his breath. She was hoping… and YES! Ron punched him. Pretty good one too.  
They found an empty compartment and Ron asked the question " why did you provoke him to say that"   
All she said was " I knew you would do that."  
Then Ron said "Herm, I have got something to tell you."  
Hermione asked "what?" (even though she thought she knew, she didn't want to break the mood)  
Ron said "I love you"  
And Hermione fainted. It was about 10 minutes later before Ron had gotten Hermione to wake up. (because they cant use their magic until they get into school).  
When Hermione was properly awake she asked Ron "Do you believe in premonitions?"  
Ron just had a look on his face that said HUH?  
Then Hermione concluded saying " Lets just say I had almost exactly the same dream while I was sleeping earlier."  
Then they got the call to go back to their compartments to get ready for Hogwarts. The train was like 5 mins away from school.  
Ron was a bit disappointed and said "well?"  
Hermione just gasped. " Oh sorry Ron! I do love you too!"  
Ron's face brightened. Then he kissed her. A LONG SLOW kiss. That both felt was heavenly. They went back to the compartment and waited for the train to stop.  
Ginny saw them and their hands that were intertwined.  
"So guys, are you going out now?"  
Ron and Hermione blushed while Harry and Ginny laughed.  
  
TBC  
  
Well guys I loved writing this chapter and will get started on the next one.  
Just a note to ~*~13~*~: Get chapter 2 finished missie!  
Chapter 3 should be up in about a week people!  
REVIEW!  



	3. The end

Ok this is part 3.  
It is based 2 years after the 1st 2 parts at the end of Ron, Hermione and Harry's 7th year.  
  
Part 3  
It's the last week of school for Ron, Hermione and Harry.   
Hermione and Ron spent most of their last days at Hogwarts thinking about what had happened over the last 7 years. I mean they had got together, Hermione finally began to lighten up and stopped studying all the time and well, spent more time with Ron than anything else. They thought about their past, all the fighting they did before they realised they were perfect for each other and of course their future. Together.  
Harry and Ginny were having similar thoughts. Although, Harry's were how much torture the next year will be and what he is going to do, while Ginny was thinking about her last year. What she was going to do and what had been offered to her.  
She had had an offer to become head girl. She, like Hermione, had been given the privilege. Harry on the other hand, was asked to be an auror.   
Hermione was inline to become the next minister of magic, and with Harry and Dumblore's influence she would be. Ron, well Ron was just going to go into business with Fred and George in the joke shop if things did not go to plan.  
You see, this day was the day that Hermione and Ron promised that they would be together always a year ago.  
And this year, Ron had something very special to ask Hermione. And he was hoping she would say yes.   
It's just a couple of hours before the final feast for these 3, on their final day at the place where they felt happiest. Ron led Hermione away from the castle towards the lake. There, they talked, made out and just lay there thinking about their futures.  
Then Ron started talking again. " Herm, I know that we have been friends and lovers for a long time. I know that I love you with all my heart. I know that I do not have much to give to you, except for my everlasting love. Will you marry me?"  
Hermione just sat there shocked. She had never thought that Ron had those kind of feelings, although she knew that if she looked down deep enough, she would find them. And she did.  
" Oh Ron, of course I'll marry you!" exclaimed Hermione and well, they made out again.  
Back to Harry and Ginny…  
" Harry, I don't know what I am going to do with a year without you. I mean you have been offered a job as an auror and surely you wont give that chance up, especially if it means you get a chance to defeat Voldemont.  
Oh Harry my love. What are we going to do?"  
" Ginny, don't worry so much. You are going to see me pretty much every day next year. And you my darling are going to have to concerntrate during my classes."  
Ginny was confused. " Harry, what classes can you teach, where we need a teacher?"  
" Ginny darling, of course you haven't for got about the DADA position have you? Dumblore knows I want to be near you and he offered me the position yesterday. Of course I was shocked, although I knew that my heart wanted me to accept. So I did. So your stuck with me for another year."  
" Oh Harry! Who knew that things would go so well? What about the Auror position?"  
" They can wait another year don't you think? I hope things went as well for Ron as they have for me."  
" What do you mean by that?"  
" Oh Ginny, you'll be so happy. But I can't tell. You'll find out at the last feast"  
"Oh Harry!!"  
An hour later at the feast….  
"Ginny, did he tell you?"  
" No RON, he told me to wait for the feast to find out. What's your secret?"  
" You'll find out soon enough"  
Ten mins later…  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this would usually be the point that I tell you to start to eat, although there are two announcements to be made be 2 of our 7th years. Well actually 3. Now stay quiet and you can eat asap."  
Even the teachers had no idea about what the announcements would be. Then Harry and Ron came up onto the stage.  
"Thankyou professor. Ok the first announcement is Im the new DADA teacher for next year!" Harry annouced first.  
The whole hall, apart from Slytherin, burst into applause.  
"ok Ron your turn."  
" Ok, the second announcement is that Hermione and I are…. GETTING MARRIED!"  
Well, this was not a shock for anyone and so the whole hall again, apart from Slytherin, burst into applause.  
Then Harry came up to make the last announcement.  
Harry said " All my life from the age of 1 to 10, I had been ignored, badly treated and teased by my cousin, because I was not a muggle, but a wizard. I did not even find out I was a wizard until I was 11 years old. This was when I was told about Hogwarts. Now Hogwarts is the only home I know, and I know I belong in the wizarding community. So I have been happy here with my friends, who are also my family and the love of my life Ginny. Without her, my life would be incomplete. Ginny, would you give me the honour of marrying me?  
Ginny thought about this a bit. There was no doubt that she had tears in her eyes. She knew that that speech was meant only for her, Hermione and Ron. Ginny's feelings were exactly the same as Harry's.There was only one answer she could give.  
" Harry, of course I will marry you!"  
All the houses boys (apart from Slytherin) burst into applause. All the houses girls (apart from Slytherin- do I have to keep writing this?) burst out crying. Ron was kissing Hermione and Harry + Ginny were so liplocked they did not know what ws going on around them.They stayed that way for about ten minutes. Then it was  
  
The end.  
  
Well tell me, what DO you think?   
I LOOOOOVED writing this but of course I need to have some feedback before I start my next story. Oh yeah, Just so you know I am A TOTAL L/J Fan so the next fic is going to be based around them. And it is going to be goood!  
REVIEW!!!  



End file.
